In gas turbine engines, compressed air discharged from a compressor section and fuel introduced from a source of fuel are mixed together and burned in a combustion section, creating combustion products defining hot working gases. The working gases are directed through a hot gas path in a turbine section, where they expand to provide rotation of a turbine rotor. The turbine rotor may be linked to an electric generator, wherein the rotation of the turbine rotor can be used to produce electricity in the generator.
In view of high pressure ratios and high engine firing temperatures implemented in modern engines, it is important to limit leakage between the working gases in the hot gas path and cooling fluid in cooled areas in the engine to maximize performance and efficiency of the engine.